


No Tears Left to Cry

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Funeral, I'm Sorry, M/M, memorial service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Today Aaron Hotchner has to bury a lover and a colleague.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	No Tears Left to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Square. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Square: Funeral/Memorial Service

This was the hardest thing that Aaron Hotchner has ever had to do, after telling Jack that his mother was dead. 

Laying to rest one of their own was always a difficult thing to do. Laying to rest a spouse was just as hard. 

Now, he was doing both. 

“Dearly beloved,” the priest began, “we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of David Stephen Rossi, and to mourn his passing.” 

Hotch looked stoically around the church, looking for his team. 

JJ was tucked into Will’s arms, one arm around Henry, the other one holding Michael on her lap. Prentiss was dabbing her eyes with a tissue next to her, both women crying softly. Will’s eyes looked a little red, too. 

Garcia was full out sobbing nearby, her head bowed as Kevin rubbed her back, murmuring softly to her. Morgan sat on the other side of Garcia, his own head bowed. His hands trembled on the back of the pew in front of him, a tell that the man was trying not to cry. 

Reid was near Hotch, his eyes tired and slightly unfocused. He could tell that the genius wanted to cry at the loss of yet another father figure, but he wouldn’t. Not in public, at least. 

Finally, Hotch looked down at Jack. It’s been nine years since Hayley passed away, and Hotch had married Dave, his secret love. Now, Rossi was dead, another lover killed by the job that he did. 

Jack was sniffling, the fourteen year old trying to be strong for his father. 

Hotch squeezed Jack to him and bowed his head, remembering the good times with David. The way that Dave sang when he was happy, watching him teach Jack how to speak Italian. How soft and warm he looked when he woke up in the morning. The way his hand fit so easily in Hotch’s, just like Hayley’s did. Everything that was so uniquely  _ David. _

“Dad,” Jack whispered. “The eulogy.”

Aaron didn’t know if he could do this a second time. Still, he got up and made his way to the altar. He looked at the large photo of David from when he rejoined the FBI and smiled. 

“When I first met David,” he began, his eyes not leaving the photo. “I never imagined the paths that our lives would take, that I would end up much more than his protege.” 

He sniffled, but he pressed on. He talked about how they grew as team members, then as friends, then finally, as lovers. He described marrying David as one of the happiest days of his life, how David never tried to replace Haylely as a lover or as a parent to Jack, just was himself. How David taught him how to be a better person, a better man. 

“I won’t talk about how he died saving an innocent life, because that’s the kind of man that he was and what he devoted his life to doing,” Aaron continued, remembering how calm David was when he announced that he was having a heart attack in the middle of trying to talk down the unsub. “It’s also not how he would like to be remembered, even though it is a huge part of his legacy. Today is the day to remember him as a father, husband, mentor, friend, veteran, agent, and author.” 

He turned to the casket, which was blissfully closed, trying not to think about how heavy David’s body was as it laid in his arms. “Dave, we already miss you and we hope that wherever you are, you’re happy.” He sniffled and rested a hand on the cool wood. “I love you, Dave.” 

And then his world went dark as he fell to his knees, hot tears staining his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
